


Unexpected Things

by femmenoire



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Bonnie realizes that witches, vampires, and spooky, supernatural things aside, life didn't have to be doom and gloom every night.





	Unexpected Things

**The Set-Up**

New Year’s eve is not really Bonnie’s favorite night of the year. She is a good girl after all.

Usually, she spent the night babysitting Caroline with Elena. If she was really lucky she could avoid the splash of puke when Caroline eventually popped. She was like a party favor except no one wanted that particular prize.

But this New Year’s was different, like everything since the vampires showed up.

Tyler was throwing a party in the woods and everyone was invited. But Bonnie had turned down the invitation immediately, because a bunch of drunk teenagers partying in a forest notoriously infested with vampires was clearly a bloodbath waiting to happen.

Caroline gave Bonnie her hurt, pouty face, which normally worked, but ever since she’d been turned, Bonnie had a hard time picturing Caroline without her fangs.  She was working on that, but it was hard.

Elena had done her understanding nod for a few seconds before she grabbed Bonnie’s hand and squeezed. “Please Bonnie! We can all go together.”

“Yea,” Caroline said. “It’ll be like last year, just the three of us. The boys won’t know what hit him.”

Elena and Bonnie scrunched their faces and shook their heads.

“Do you remember last New Year’s,” Elena asked.

“Um… not… all of it,” Caroline said, her face full of confusion.

“Yea, I’m not surprised,” Bonnie said. “It was not pretty.”

“You puked all over Keith Brecker!”

Bonnie gagged just a little from the memory.

“Oh, is that why he didn’t talk to me for two months?”

“You’re _so_ lucky it was only two months. I think his mouth might have been open,” Bonnie said.

“EW!” Caroline covered her mouth in horror.

They all laughed together.

“You have no idea,” Elena said, holding her stomach, as tears slipped from her eyes. “Tyler laughed so hard he fell off the couch.”

“Now that was hilarious,” Bonnie replied.

“See Bon, we could have so much fun. Just maybe… not _that_ much fun,” Caroline said, in a heartbreakingly sincere voice.

Bonnie wanted to say yes. She wanted to pretend for just one night that things could be like they were, when Elena wasn’t caught in the middle of some bloody vampire war and Caroline wasn’t one of them.

She fidgeted for a few seconds but then opened her mouth, not entirely sure what she’d say, when he walked in.

“Ooooh, is this a sleepover,” Damon said.

They all turned to look at him. He was slouching against the doorframe, with that annoying smirk on his face.

“Are you about to give each other facials? Can I join in?”

Bonnie just shook her head and began to climb off of Elena’s bed. “I can’t,” she said in a small voice.

“Bonnie, no-” Elena said, clearly hurt.

“Please,” Caroline echoed, but Bonnie couldn’t even look at her anymore.

Bonnie gathered her coat and purse. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I really wish… things were different.”

She ran down the stairs fighting the tears that were sure to fall any second now.

She heard Damon’s voice just before she closed the front door, “Was it something I said?”

She leaned against the door, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She was embarrassed and alone. And she was all too familiar with these emotions, which made her even more sad.

“Hey,” said a familiar voice.

She straightened immediately. “Hey,” she said, wiping at her face, even though she hadn’t actually cried.

“You alright,” Jeremy said, climbing the porch steps toward her.

“Yea, I’m just- Damon,” she said, with a sad smile.

“Ugh, he’s here? He’s such a dick.”

Bonnie laughed and nodded her head. “Definitely.”

“You leaving,” he said.

“Uh yea, I’ve gotta get home.”

“Okay. Are you going to Tyler’s party?”

She shook her head and felt the pit in her stomach open up again.

“Why not?”

“You mean besides the fact that it sounds really dangerous?”

“And people will surely be killed,” he replied. “Oh yea, besides that, how could you not go?”

He ducked his head to make eye contact and smiled. She blushed and smiled back before she could stop herself.

“I’m not going Jeremy,” she said shyly.

He nodded his head slightly and moved out of her way. She waved and walked past him.

When she reached the last step he called out after her. “If you change your mind, call me.”

***

She was putting on lotion after her shower and getting ready to slip into her favorite pair of big, soft pajamas when her dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Bon, you’ve got company.”

“Who is it dad?”

“What am I your answering machine? Come down and see.”

She scrunched up her face in confusion. “Answering machine? I don’t get it.”

“Just come down,” he said.

She smiled and threw her robe on.

When she was halfway down the stairs she started shaking her head.

“No, I already told you guys, I’m not coming.”

Stefan had a small smile on his face, and Caroline was nodding at her. Elena eyebrows were raised in a look that Bonnie couldn’t quite place.

Stefan spoke first. “Your dad said you’re just going to hang out here and watch movies with him. Now I don’t want to judge but that’s a pretty sad way for a powerful witch to spend New Year’s.” He whispered the word witch and she began to blush. “You can do better than that Bonnie. You’re a Bennett.”

She smiled.

Caroline was next. “I’m not threatening,” she said, with her hands raised in surrender. “But technically I _could_ carry out of here. And, as adorable as that robe is, do you really want to be stuck at a party in a pink robe with piglets on it? I mean… Bonnie.” She smiled her way through the not threatening threat, nodding her head in that adorable Caroline way that Bonnie knew better than most.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

She turned to Elena, expectant.

Elena took a deep breath. “Is there something going on with you and my brother?”

Bonnie’s eyes opened wide and she stood up straight. “What?”

“Because he kept pushing us to make you come tonight. And he got mad when we wouldn’t let him come get you.”

“He did,” she said, clutching at her robe. Caroline coughed back a giggle and Stefan turned his head away to try and hide a smile.

All of a sudden Elena had that smug smile on her face she got every time she knew she’d trapped Bonnie. “So these are your options Bonnie Bennett. You can either tell me what’s going on with you and my _baby_ brother or you can go upstairs, put on a bangin’ dress and come to Tyler’s party with us tonight.”

There was a tense moment of silence before Bonnie turned towards the kitchen. “Dad. Change of plans. I’m going out tonight instead.”

He stepped into the doorway with oven mits on his hands and a large smile on his face. “Good! I was starting to worry.”

She smiled and turned back to her friends.

“Twenty minutes?”

Elena smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

“You guys want some mini pizzas,” Mr. Bennett yelled over Bonnie’s head.

“That would be great,” Stefan said, heading for the kitchen.

“I’m starving,” Caroline said, slipping in between Bonnie and Elena to follow Stefan.

“Look Elena-”

“Have you worn that orange dress yet,” Elena said, cutting Bonnie off.

“No, I haven’t had the chance.”

“You should wear that one. Everyone loves that color on you.”

***

**The Party**

It was hard not to be on alert the minute they entered the woods behind the Lockwood mansion. Bonnie felt like she was covered in goosebumps, she was so nervous. She looked over to her friends and noticed that Stefan’s eyes were scanning their surroundings, and felt comforted that she wasn’t the only one on notice.

When they locked eyes he gave her a soft, reassuring smile, which she returned immediately. Instantly just a little more at ease.

When they finally made it to the campsite Bonnie was surprised at how comfortable she felt.

The party was still outside, late at night, and by the looks of Lisa Miles people were definitely drunk, but there were lights everywhere so it wasn’t as dark and spooky as she’d thought it would be.

Granted, the lights could just be spotlights for any supernatural thing out for a midnight snack but Bonnie forced herself not to focus on that.

 As soon as they got close, Elena and Stefan headed straight for the dance floor. It was a slow song and he pulled her close and started swaying.

“Awww,” Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

Caroline turned to Bonnie with a big smile on her face. “Truce?”

“Huh.”

Caroline took a deep breath before continuing. “Just for tonight, can we call a truce? Can you just not hate me because I’m a vampire and can we be friends again Bon?”

“I don’t hate you Caroline I-”

“Great, let’s just stop right there. Please?”

Bonnie smiled and after a while nodded her head. “Okay.”

“Yay! Let’s get a drink.” She grabbed Bonnie’s hand and headed towards the refreshments.

“Okay, but… Can vampires get drunk,” Bonnie asked.

“Oh definitely. But, I’m pretty sure I won’t puke.”

“Really?”

“I think so,” Caroline said innocently.

“Huh, who knew?”

“I know right. So no repeat of last year.”

“I would still stay away from Keith Brecker though,” Bonnie warned.

“Oh yea definitely.”

***

Two shots and a beer and half later and it was almost like before.

Bonnie and Caroline were standing on the sidelines watching Lisa Miles dance by herself in the middle of the crowd.

“Do you think she thinks she’s dancing with someone,” Bonnie asks Caroline.

“Who cares! I just hope someone puts this on youtube.”

They laugh together for a second before Caroline ducks behind Bonnie unexpectedly.

“Um… Caroline what are you doing?”

“I just saw Matt.”

“So, aren’t you two dating?”

“No, I broke up with him after… you know.”

Bonnie nodded and her mouth opened in a wide “o”. “So… you’re hiding from him now?”

“Well… eep.”

Caroline ducked behind the table and pulled Bonnie with her. They both landed flat on their butts.

“Ow, Caroline. What is going on with you?”

“I just saw Tyler.” Her voice was that high-pitched squeak she got when distressed.

Bonnie placed a hand on Caroline’s arm and fought back a shudder at her cold skin. “Sweetie, this _is_ his party.”

“I know but…”

It took Bonnie a second but eventually she got it. “Oh my god, are you and Tyler…?”

Caroline shook her head. “Not… technically. I mean nothing happened yet-”

“Yet,” Bonnie squealed.

 “Keep your voice down.”

“Wow, have I really missed all that?” Bonnie couldn’t help the sadness that seeped into her voice.

Caroline placed her hand over Bonnie’s. “You and Jeremy? I’m missing things too.”

Bonnie launched herself into Caroline’s arms, wrapping her own arms around Caroline’s neck. Caroline buried her face in Bonnie’s neck. “I really missed you Bon.”

“I missed you too.”

“Oh… no,” Caroline said and backed away. “Matt’s heading this way.”

“Tyler is too,” Bonnie said, pointing over Caroline’s shoulder.

Caroline looked at her pleadingly and Bonnie just smiled and shook her head.

“If you really don’t want to talk to them right now you should probably run.”

“Oh, good idea,” Caroline said before turning and disappearing into the night.

“That’s still weird,” Bonnie said to herself.

“What’s weird,” Jeremy said, leaning over the table, looking down at her.

***

He asked her to dance. She started laughing.

“That wasn’t supposed to be funny,” he said, annoyed.

“Oh, I know it’s just…” she leaned in towards him, “Caroline’s a vampire and still manages to have two boys chasing after her. Literally! Elena’s dating Stefan, a vampire, and Damon is standing over there brooding because he’s in love with her.” She motioned to Damon who stood on the sidelines watching Elena and Stefan dance enviously. When he saw them looking at him he scrunched up his face and walked away.

The both laughed.

“Oh, and there’s a vampire stuck in a hole just a few feet from here who looks just like your sister. And… and…”

“And you’re a witch,” Jeremy finished.

“Yea, I’m a witch,” she whispered. “What the hell is going on?”

He smiled at her for a second. “Exactly how much have you had to drink?”

She looked at the empty beer bottle in her hand and then back to him. “Not nearly enough.”

“Let’s fix that,” he said, bending down to get two more beers from the cooler at their feet. When he offered one to her she shook her head.

“I can’t. Jeremy, you’re Elena’s baby brother.”

He exhaled loudly. “And neither of us are legal, so what does it matter?”

She scrunched up her face.

“It’s New Year’s,” he said.

She reached out and tentatively grasped the bottle. “Okay, but if Elena asks this never happened.”

“Deal,” he said, twisting his beer open.

“Oh yea and… she thinks something’s going on between us.” She opened her beer and tipped it to her lips.

He watched her sip her drink and then said, “there is.”

She started to protest, but he shook his head and pushed her drink towards her mouth.

“Not tonight,” he said.

***

She had no idea how they ended up on the dance floor, but that wasn’t a surprise. Somehow, she’d managed to get absolutely plastered with Jeremy Gilbert. Elena’s brother. Her best friend’s little brother.

But they were dancing, and the night’s sky was clear and beautiful, and Jeremy’s hands on her waist made her forget all of her other worries.

He pulled her close to him and she slid her hands up his chest to grasp his neck.

At some point the music changed and they were swaying from side to side. It was romantic and kind of adorable.

“Can I cut in,” Damon said, ruining the mood.

“No,” they said in unison, not even bothering to look at him.

“Leave them alone,” Stefan said from somewhere behind Bonnie.

She turned quickly to find Elena’s eyes on them.

Bonnie started to push away from Jeremy, but he just held onto her tighter.

There was a small smile on Elena’s mouth when she and Stefan turned away.

“I like this song,” Jeremy whispered in her ear.

“Really? I hate it,” she said, smiling up at him.

He chuckled. “Of course you do.”

“Hey guys,” Caroline said, sliding up next to them. “Have you seen Matt? Or Tyler? Or Matt _and_ Tyler together? Talking?”

They looked at her for a long time. Bonnie was having a hard time focusing on Caroline’s face and Jeremy was trying to think of the nicest way to get her to leave without upsetting her on account of the fangs and all.

“Huh,” Bonnie said.

“Ha- Are you drunk Bonnie,” Caroline asked.

“Definitely,” Bonnie and Jeremy replied, once again in unison.

Caroline focused on Jeremy’s face as if just realizing that he was there.

“Oh,” she said, winking at Bonnie. “I’ll just ask Elena and Stefan. Have fun you two.” She called the last over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

“What was she asking about,” Bonnie said.

Jeremy laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I have no idea.”

***

It was in the middle of a fast song when it happened.

They were all huddled together in a big group.

Elena and Caroline were on either side of Bonnie. They were holding hands and dancing, just like they used to.

Matt and Tyler were laughing at Keith Brecker. He’d gotten too close to Lisa Miles and was trying to wipe the puke off of his shoes with leaves.

Stefan and Jeremy were doing shots with Damon who still managed to look put out with a large smile on his face.

When the countdown started the girls started screaming at the top of their lungs.

Bonnie was happy and with her friends for the first time in what felt like forever. Even Damon couldn’t spoil the moment. She hadn’t let herself hope that it could be like this again. It was a great way to end the year.

She locked eyes with Jeremy at three seconds to midnight and smiled.

He smiled back and took a step in her direction.

At midnight exactly, while everyone was yelling and hugging, he reached out and grabbed her face.

When his lips touched hers, she didn’t even think of fighting it. She just pressed herself against him and enjoyed the moment.

It was the perfect way to start the New Year.

***

**The Aftermath**

She woke up in the back of Jeremy’s car.

When Bonnie felt his breath on her ear, she shot up immediately. She heaved a huge sigh of relief when she realized that she was still fully clothed, albeit very hungover.

Jeremy reached out to grab her waist. “Come back to bed,” he mumbled.

She turned towards him. “We’re in your car, buddy. There isn’t a bed for miles.”

He smiled and blinked his eyes open.

She crawled out of the car, stretching in the cool morning air. “Did everybody sleep in their cars,” she asked, surveying the cluster of cars and trucks surrounding them.

He swung his legs out of the door and bent over to place his head in his hands. “I don’t remember.”

The door to Stefan’s truck swung open and he climbed out. “Morning,” he said, reaching back to help Elena out of the cab.

“Morning,” Jeremy said.

Bonnie tried to back away from Jeremy’s car. She didn’t want Elena seeing them and getting the wrong idea. But Jeremy reached out to grasp her hand.

“We kissed. Everyone saw it.”

“I know but we slept in your car,” she whispered.

“Yea, we _just_ slept. Don’t worry Bonnie.”

Before she could reply, Tyler’s car door opened. He climbed out, his eyes still closed. He waved in their general direction before walking off into the woods to pee.

After a second, Caroline climbed out of the car, her hair disheveled and her dress twisted.

“Hmmm, I guess she finally chose,” Elena said.

Bonnie turned and the two of them shared small smiles.

“How you feeling there sunshine,” Bonnie yelled, with a smile on her face.

“Loud,” Caroline said trying to cover her eyes from the bright sunlight.

“Where’s my shoe,” a voice said from Tyler’s car.

Bonnie and Elena’s eyes went wide. “Who’s that,” they said in unison.

Caroline looked at the car as if she was confused herself.

“Nevermind. Got it,” the voice said. Hands gripped the sides of the door and Matt’s head peaked out. “Hey,” he said to the group. “I gotta piss.” He stalked off into the forest without another word.

Bonnie and Elena watched him go, eyes wide, mouths open. They turned their gaze back Caroline.

Her face was scrunched up in an embarrassed scowl. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said.

When Elena opened her mouth to speak Caroline cut her off. “Not one word.”

Elena shut her mouth, but Bonnie shot them both the “we’ll talk about this later” look. Elena nodded. Caroline just shook her head and covered her eyes.

They were all standing around confused and tired when Damon came stumbling out of the woods.

“Where’d you sleep,” Stefan said.

“None of your business,” he said, surreptitiously checking his zipper to make sure it was closed. “But we should probably get out of here. I heard sirens, the Sheriff’s coming.”

“Oh my god, my mom will freak,” Caroline said.

Stefan grasped Elena’s hand and guided her towards his truck. “You need a ride,” he aimed at Damon.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he replied.

“Come on Caroline,” Matt said.

“Yea, you can ride with us,” Tyler added.

Her eyes shot from one to the other before she nodded her head. “Um… actually I think I’m going to go with Elena and Stefan.” She ran past Matt and Tyler, pushing past Damon and Elena to jump into Stefan’s back seat.

Bonnie smiled and couldn’t help laughing when she caught the amused expression on Elena’s face.

“Come on,” Jeremy said, squeezing her hand. “I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh um… maybe I-”

“No,” he said, shaking his head at her. He opened the passenger door and waited until she finally gave in.

They tried to look normal as they drove pass the Sheriff cars heading towards the woods.

“That was close,” Jeremy said, reaching over to grab Bonnie’s hand again.

“Yea… So we kissed last night?”

He furrowed his brow and glanced at her. “Is that a question? You don’t remember?”

She smiled and smoothed the back at his hand. “No, I remember. I was just saying… we kissed. What does- I mean…”

“Do you want to get breakfast?”

“I.. what?”

“I’m hungry. You?”

“Well yea,” she said, confused.

“Then do you want to get breakfast with me?”

“Just the two of us?” She sucked her lower lip into her mouth.

 “Yea, just the two of us.”

He smiled at her and ran his thumb along her fingers.

“Okay,” she said shyly.

As they drove into town Bonnie realized that maybe every night didn’t have to be tragic. Maybe she could find a little bit of normal in the chaos. And maybe Jeremy was more than just Elena’s little brother. A whole lot more.


End file.
